Say My Name
by kimberly.lopez.9
Summary: Zendaya and Austin Mahome are in love with each other... they have the most amazing night ever... Zendaya and Austin Mahone are officially a couple, Zaustin
1. Chapter 1

**Zendaya's POV**

So Austin and I have been hanging out a lot lately, and I've realized I have feeling for him… I mean he's so nice, smart, sweet, cute, and just perfect… I wanna tell him how I feel but every time I'm about to there's always something forbidding me from doing it, like last time, we were at the movies and I was about to tell him… "Austin… I" I started, then a bunch of fans saw us, geez they be screamin' "OMG! It's Zendaya and Austin Mahone!" the fans came over and well, I didn't get to tell him, maybe tonight will be different, we're home alone, no distractions, it's the perfect moment.

Zendaya: Austin, I need to tell you something…

Austin: Sure, Z what is it?

Zendaya: Look, um, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for the past few days and…

Austin's phone rings, he answers.

Austin: Hold on a minute, Daya.

Zendaya rolls her eyes, you can hear Austin's convo with his mom, in the backround.

Austin: Yeah mom, I'm at home with Zendaya. We're just watching a movie. Yeah ok, well love you mom, bye.

Zendaya: Your mom?

Austin: Yeah, she just sayin' she won't be able to make it home tonight.

Zendaya: Oh

Austin: Ok, so what did you wanna tell me?

Zendaya: Ok, Austin look I…

The door bells rings… Zendaya is annoyed, Austin gets up to get the door, Zendaya turns to see what's going on. Austin sign for the package, and closes the door behind him.

Austin: Sorry Z, I promise, no more distr…

Austin is interrupted by Zendaya's lips… Zendaya kisses Austin, to make sure there are no more distractions.

**Austin's POV**

Zendaya was kissing me, I was surprised, but I loved her, so I kissed back, I stroked her back, as she held the back of my head to deepen the kiss, I could tell she was enjoying it, but not as much as I was, it was perfect, until… it was over.

Zendaya: Um, Austin I gotta go.

Zendaya gets up, about to leave, but I stop her.

Austin: Z, wait!

Zendaya: What?

Austin: Um, what just happened, right there?

Zendaya: Um, we, um we kissed…

Austin: Yeah, and I um liked… oh um never mind, so what did you wanna tell me?

Zendaya: I gotta go…

Austin grabs Zendaya by the arm and pulls her into a kiss, she kisses back as she plays with Austin's hair, he strokes her back, and then they separate for air.

Austin: I love you, Zendaya.

Zendaya: I love you too Austin… that's what I've been wanting to tell you.

They both smile, and they hug.

Austin: I've been wanting to tell you how I feel too.

Zendaya: I guess we both just did.

Austin: Yeah, so um Z, do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Zendaya kisses Austin.

Austin: Is that a yes?

She kisses Austin again.

Austin: Ok, baby.

Austin kisses Zendaya.

Austin: Hey, do you wanna stay over tonight?

Zendaya: That depends, will you cuddle with me?

Austin: All night.

Austin winks at her, she smiles and signals him to go to the bedroom, as she bites her lip, he obeys, they're making out, he's on top of her, kissing her, then she takes control, gets on him and kisses him until she needs air and get off of him, he's confused at that action. He sits up.

Austin: Where you going?

Zendaya: No were.

She walks over and shuts the door and locks it, and takes off her jacket, he just looks at her, and she pushes him back down on the bed, gets on top of him and kisses him, at first he's a little nervous, then he gets into it, he stokes her cheeks and her back, she kisses his neck, he starts to kiss her neck too, he gently moves her hair off her shoulder and he then kisses her shoulder, and her neck again, then she allows him to get on top, she takes off his shirt, he's kissing her chest, then she beings to undo his belt, and he stop, when that happens.

Zendaya: What's wrong?

Austin: I don't know.

Zendaya: Did I do something wrong?

Austin: No.

Zendaya: Then, why'd you stop? Don't you wanna do this?

Austin: Yes, of course I do, but…

Zendaya: But, what?

Austin: I don't know how.

Zendaya: Neither do I, but we'll figure it out, ok baby?

Austin: Ok.

Austin starts to kiss her again, and she continues to do what she was doing, then he takes off her top, and her shorts, they are practically just wearing underwear, right now, so Austin keeps kissing her and gently removes her bra… they start to slow down the pace of everything, they kiss like 2 minutes, before, they are under the sheets, making love…


	2. Unforgettable Night

They are under the sheets making love. (Based on "Say My Name" by Austin Mahone)

**Austin's POV**

Oh my god, I feel like I'm finally living… Me and Zendaya, here making love, oh god it's amazing, thank you for making this dream come true.

**Zendaya's POV**

This is amazing! OMG I can't believe it's actually happening. It feels so good…

Zendaya: Austin…

Austin: Yes… Zendaya?

Zendaya: I… I love you.

Austin: I love… you too.

Zendaya: I love you more…

Austin: No, I do…

Zendaya: I don't think so…

Zendaya somehow, gets on top of Austin, they're both breathing heavily, then Zendaya starts doing it to Austin, and they kiss, she moans, his hands around her waist, they keep on kissing…


End file.
